enginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting Tutorial
Crafting in Engines of Ascension is overall a simple affair, but there are a few steps you need to observe in order to get started. =Crafting Requirements= In order to begin crafting an item, you need the following: #'Money' - At least $50 is needed to pay for a crafting pass and the privilege to use a crafting station before accounting for the cost of materials (if you have to buy any) and crafting the item itself. #'Materials' - You can't craft something from nothing. Have the required materials to make the item on hand. #'Knowledge and Expertise' - You must know what you're making in order to be able to replicate it. Experience or lucky finds can help you with this one. =Crafting Locations= Within Calidor, there are specific areas that allow you to practice specific crafting skills. The Tower of Hermetia, located west of the Free Market, allows you to practice Alchemy. Calidor's Crafting Guild, located near the Eastern Gate, handles all the other crafting skills. 1 - Map of the Trade District and Crafting Locations Next, you have to purchase a pass to be able to use the room corresponding to your crafting skill. Some rooms allow you to use multiple crafting skills, so refer to the table below for details. 2 - location of Receptionist 3 - Buying a craft-pass There are six total crafting-passes that may be purchased: Once you have the appropriate pass, you can use the facilities for that crafting skill when you are within the specified area. For the Tower of Hermetia, you have to be within the back half of the room. For the other crafting skills, you have to be within the specified small room (read the signs beside the doors to see which area is the correct one). For the Machine Shop, you have to be upstairs and within the room with the crafting apparatuses (beside the ore smelter). =Crafting Knowledge Acquisition= Deconstruction Deconstruction involves destroying an item of higher rank to gain a chunk of experience in the relevant crafting skill and a portion of the materials required to make the item, if applicable. The greater the disparity of the item's rank versus your crafting skill, the greater the boost of knowledge. Deconstruction also affects augments and mods: if a set of scale armor (an Armoring item) contains Fireproofing (a Tailoring modification), the total experience gained will be distributed among both skills proportional to their relative difference to the item's base rank. In addition, as you deconstruct augments and modified gear, you will accrue knowledge towards the augment, and enough deconstructions of an item with that same augment will eventually provide you with the capability to replicate it yourself. See Augments and Mods below. To deconstruct an item, simply right-click an item and select Deconstruct. Note that deconstructing an item that is of lower rank than your crafting skill and without any modifications that you do not already know will not provide you any experience gains (but you will still gain the materials), and in the case of items not eligible for modifications (such as potions), you will not be able to deconstruct the item. Warning: Deconstruction is irreversible, so be careful to confirm an item's worth before deconstructing it. Crafting The second way to acquire experience towards a crafting skill would be to actually craft. In order to start crafting, you have to be within a legitimate crafting area and have all the resources on hand. Fortunately, you do not need to be in a crafting area to access the Crafting tab of your character sheet. Finish this tut, and add all my figures.